


Lightningpaw's Trickery

by REDKlNG



Series: The Seasons: Dawn of the Darkness [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Animal Death, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gore, Injury, Injury Recovery, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDKlNG/pseuds/REDKlNG
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Seasons: Dawn of the Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574032





	Lightningpaw's Trickery

_**Aurora Clan** _

**Leader** : Flamestar-red and ruddy tom with a fluffy tail and golden yellow eyes

**Deputy** : Shadowtuft-night black lean glossy coated tom with tufted ears and tail, bushy neck and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Northernlights-dark blue gray she cat with amber eyes

**Peacemaker** : Lostflash-black tom with faint markings on his face, amber eyes

**Messengers:** Waterblade-smoky gray tom with black markings and light blue eyes

Waspfish-blue smoky gray tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors** : Amberjaw-silver she cat with amber eyes

Skycatcher-silver gray and white tom with sky blue eyes

Thunderwillow-massive creamy white tom with bright orange marks and golden eyes

Butterflywing-rose cream and pinkish gray she cat with icy green eyes

Roseshadow-ruddy she cat with dark green eyes _Apprentice, Lightningpaw_

Liondust-ruddy tom with golden eyes

Amberpuddle-blue silver she cat with amber eyes _Apprentice, Serpentpaw_

Lightbird-fawn she cat with yellow eyes _Apprentice, Stumpypaw_

Rustfeather-red she cat with pale blue eyes _Apprentice, Milkpaw_

Dustdusk-smoky gray tom with darker amber eyes _Apprentice, Honeypaw_

Frogriver-blue tom with bright icy blue eyes

**Apprentices** : Lightningpaw-long legged creamy white and yellow tom with yellow eyes

Honeypaw-rose cream she cat with bright orange marks and icy green eyes

Milkpaw-cream colored tom with bright orange marks and icy green eyes

Serpentpaw-bronze tom with dark brown markings and amber eyes

Stumpypaw-bronze tom with black markings and golden eyes

**Queens** : Earthwhisper-chocolate brown she cat with holly green eyes{Mother to Waterblade’s kits: Grasskit-chocolate brown tom kit with a grass green eye and a light blue eye; Leafkit-dark brown tom kit with black markings leaf green eyes}

Doespiral-fawn she cat with golden eyes{Expecting Liondust’s kits}

Skyfall-silver she cat with smoky black markings and sky blue eyes{Expecting Waspfish’s kits}

**Elder** : Witheredberry-cinnamon tom with a yellow eye

* * *

_**Eclipse Clan** _

**Leader** : Shootingstar-light gray stump tailed tabby tom with a dark blue eye and a bright yellow eye

**Deputy** : Ravenclaw-black roan she cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat** : Crowfoot-crow black sleek tom with pale green eyes

**Peacemaker** : Dawnglow-cream she cat with yellow eyes

**Messengers:** Daypatch-cream she cat with yellow patches and yellow eyes

Mottlelight-fawn mottled tom with a lighter underside and amber eyes

* * *

_**Creek Clan** _

**Leader** : Brookstar-blue tortoiseshell she cat with bright blue eyes

**Deputy** : Pebblethroat-black silver tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat** : Salmonberry-spotted red she cat with dark yellow eyes and a bright pink nose

**Peacemaker** : Mudspark-brown splotched tom with bright golden yellow eyes

**Messengers:** Snowshade-white she cat with a black silver underside and blue eyes

Shellspark-cinnamon striped she cat with bright yellow eyes 

* * *

_**Cypress Clan** _

**Leader** : Lionessstar-large fluffy red and cream she cat with sky blue eyes

**Deputy** : Doeeyes-long legged slender fawn colored she cat with large blue green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Leaffall-leaf green eyed tom with a warm reddish brown sleek coat

**Peacemaker** : Vineflank-long limbed dark brown marked tom with light green eyes

**Messengers:** Goosedusk-brown and gray fluffy tom with blue green eyes

Nettlestride-tawny colored long limbed she cat with bright green eyes

* * *

_**Star Clan** _

Creamsong-cream and yellow she cat with yellow eyes


End file.
